


Scotty Doesn't Know

by Nanukua



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, Happy Ending, I'll get back on those tags probably, Insecure silent Derek, Kind of porny but there is a plot, M/M, Scott drama, The title really says it all, mention of churches and pantries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4059820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanukua/pseuds/Nanukua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t you think we should tell Scott?” – Stiles says, still panting. He puts a hand on Derek’s chest and pushes himself up to look Derek in the eye. They’re lying in the back seat of the Camaro, both underdressed and looking haggard.</p><p>---<br/><br/>Also the 5 sexy times 2 dramas with a happy ending</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scotty Doesn't Know

**Author's Note:**

> Or the one where I couldn't help myself when I heard that song.  
> I really wanted a happy fic, but it came out angsty. so sorry for that.

~1~

_‘The parking lot, why not?’_

“Don’t you think we should tell Scott?” – Stiles says, still panting. He puts a hand on Derek’s chest and pushes himself up to look Derek in the eye. They’re lying in the back seat of the Camaro, both underdressed and looking haggard.

Derek laughs, brushing his hands up and down Stiles’ arms. He pushes a leg between Stiles’ just to distract him. Stiles looks at him sternly. It’s been what, three months?

Stiles looks at Derek, Derek’s hair is tossed up, a glint in his wonderful multicolored eyes, all blissed out beneath him. Stiles rises and falls with Derek’s breathing, smiles to himself, thinking ‘yeah, I did that’.

“Derek,” – he starts. It’s the unnumbered time he’s brought this up, and still Derek somehow manages to avoid the issue here.

Derek closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and pushes Stiles off of him.

“What, you’re not even talking to me now?” – Stiles frowns.

Derek zips up his pants and pushes into his tight shirt. Man, Stiles loves those Henley’s.

“Fine,” Stiles says, climbing into the front seat. “If that’s how this is going to be.”

Derek pulls out of the abandoned parking lot.

 

~2~

_‘His front lawn, in the snow…’_

Stiles thinks to the first time.

It was right after they vanquished a demon, dragging him right out of Scott. Stiles felt so happy he got the exorcism right. Latin still bugs him sometimes.

They were standing in the middle of the Preserve in the middle of December. Stiles remembers he had mittens on, but his hands were still cold.

“I hate those pesky critters. What’s with the weather?”

“It controlled nature’s elements. Might have something to do with it.” Derek raises a large caterpillar eyebrow in Stiles’ direction.

“Huh.” Stiles stated. “Well, why can’t it be a light warm summer breeze? You know, some green leaves, flowers all around?”

Derek looked at him. Always with the silent stare. Always. Then, “You have allergies.”

Stiles laughed. “Yeah, I guess nothing really works in my favor here.” Then his jaw dropped. “Did you just crack a joke? At my expense?” He pushed at Derek’s arm. “So mean!”

“This from the guy who asked how male pattern baldness would look on warewolves.”

“Okay, fine.” Stiles said, blushing. He had been high on caffeine, hadn’t slept for days, searching how to create a correct pentagram. “That was just one time, though!” – he couldn’t help adding. He really should learn how to have a filter.

“How about that time you asked if I could eat your homework so you can tell Harris that your wolf ate it.”

Stiles squeaked. “Scott told you?”

Derek shook his head. “Or how about when you asked about my dentist?”

Stiles scoffed. “All I said was if he cleans your normal teeth, he should do the fangs as well.” That really bugged him even long after. “I mean, do you brush when you shift? Do you do it two times? Those things could rot you know.”

Derek smirks, then it turns into a full smile. With chopper effects.

“My, what big teeth you have,” Stiles slurred mockingly, poking in Derek’s mouth. Unexpectedly, instead of leaving Stiles with slightly less fingers, Derek traced the tip of them with his tongue.

Stiles stared at Derek in horror. Derek stared back, seeming just as surprised. His teeth went back to normal again, probably out of shock.

They both stood frozen for a minute, right until Stiles burst out laughing his ass off.

“Oh my God, I can’t, this is beyond awkward.”

Derek cocked his head, looking at Stiles very differently. Stiles still thinks fondly of that look.

“You liked that.” Derek says.

“No!” Stiles said, too fast and way too loud.

Derek slowly took a step forward, coming all in Stiles’ space. He took Stiles’ wrist (very gently, Stiles might add), and sucked on a finger. Stiles held his breath.

Seeming satisfied, Derek released Stiles’ wrist. It flopped down lifelessly, catching on Derek’s lower lip.

“Your pupils dilated.”

“Well… well, same to you!” Stiles scrambled for words, rare as that happened, he was fruitlessly trying to think of a good comeback when he felt wet tongue on his mouth, licking it open, arms circling his back. Stiles sagged in Derek’s grip, finally returning the kiss.

When Derek was done with that, he simply asked if Stiles wanted to go to his house, to which Stiles said yes a few times. And that is how it began.

It all started very romantically, Stiles thought to himself. Derek had been gentle that first kiss. Fist time too. Stiles couldn’t help but wonder where did that all go? After that it was a hand job here, a desperate tonsil hockey session there, and Stiles enjoyed that too, very much in fact. But in the three months they were together (Or were they?), Stiles thought he would see that sweet gentle side of Derek too. But he guesses if Derek doesn’t want anyone to know, he’s probably not that serious about Stiles, so why bother.

~3~

_‘We did it on his birthday…’_

The loud noise of the pack wrecking havoc surrounds them in the small pantry at Scott’s house. It’s Scott’s birthday and there’s cake involved. Everybody's out playing warewolf twister. Which inevitably means Stiles isn’t involved and Derek just likes brooding so he wasn’t expected to play anyway.

As Derek thrusts from behind him, Stiles bites his cheek, keeping a moan from coming out.

He hears Derek growl behind him, whispering in his ear, “I hate when I can’t hear you." His hands on Stiles' hips, picking up tempo. "So good, love it when you wail on my dick.” He punctures the last word with a hard thrust.

“Ass,” – Stiles answers, turning his head to kiss Derek. “Uhhhh,” – he muffles the sound in Derek’s mouth, Derek pounding into him, Stiles’ hands on the wall, holding him up as Derek keeps the fast rhythmic ‘thump thump thump’.

He feels Derek’s grip tighten and he has the brains left enough to bite his hand, to stop the whimper from Derek slipping out of him.

“Don’t you think they’re going to smell that? I mean, two people smelling like spunk, that’s hard not to notice.” – Stiles asks, watching Derek toss the condom into the trashcan.

“They’re distracted enough not to give a damn.” Derek says, pulling his jeans on. They’re mostly still stuck together since the size of the pantry really isn’t meant for this kind of closeness. What is it with them and enclosed spaces?

“Scott might notice when he steps into here?” – Stiles asks, not receiving a response, - “Might as well tell them anyway?”

Derek growls, “I’ll febreze the place after.”

“I mean, he’s kinda your alfa. You don’t think he should-“ Stiles gets cut off by an angry kiss. “- Know?” he tries to finish the sentence, as Derek ducks down, turning Stiles around with his hands and stands on his knees.

Stiles fiss Derek's hair to feel Derek bobbing up and down and forgets all about what he was going to say.

 

~4~

_‘It's a three way call and he knows nothing, nothing…’_

“Hey, Stiles!” – he hears Scott’s happy voice as Stiles picks up.

“Hey, yeah, I’m not coming over today, Oh My God!” – Stiles says, trying to push Derek away from his neck.

“You don’t have to yell, you know. I haven't seen you in a while. You always ditch me the last minute.” Scott says, voice dejected. Stiles feels like a jerk. Then again he is, lying underneath Derek, all tangled up in white sheets. Derek brushes a hand on his ribs. “ Stop that, come on!” – he hisses, putting a hand to block the sound on the phone.

“What was that?” – Scott asks.

“Sorry, man, just.. You know, playing CoD, some bastard blew my head off again.” He says, instantly regretting it, seeing the mischief in Derek’s gaze. ‘NO’ he mouths.

Derek ducks under the covers.

Stiles clamps his eyes shut and grips the sheets as he feels Derek’s breath on his cock. He shudders as Derek begins working him up again, as Scott says “Oh, uh, so why can’t you do that at my place?”

Shit, Stiles tries to think up an excuse, at the same time trying not to think about how heavenly Derek’s mouth feels on him.

“Uhh, I’m going to church today.” – He says. “Seriously?” – he hears Derek’s voice from below, tries to punch the bastard with his leg.

“What? Why? You don’t go to church, Stiles, I know that.”

“Well, let’s just say I’m a sinner.” Stiles says, breathing hard from Derek’s antics. He’s going to be the end of him. “Mmmmph,” – he whines, toes curling.

“What?” – Scott asks.

“No, no, nothing,” – Stiles answers in a high pitched voice. “Uh, gotta go, Scotty, bye bye now.”

“Bye?” – he hears Scott’s answer when he cuts the call off.

“I am going to murder you!” – Stiles says, dragging off the sheet, uncovering Derek, naked and grinning. Derek pushes off with a pop, coming up to kiss Stiles, who punches him in the arm only to leave it on his back and collapse back in bed.

 

~5~

They were simply shopping in the grocery store, picking up food for the next pack night. Stiles feels hands weaving around him from behind and pushes the shopping cart away.

At the licking on his neck Stiles pushes his shoulder up and brings his head to the side, catching Derek between head and shoulder. Hah.

“So, we gonna talk about this thing?”

Derek escapes Stiles’ headlock, one hand on Stiles’ waist as the other drags down between his jeans.

“Okay, this stops right now.” He turns around, taking a step back.

Derek looks angry.

“Derek, I just want to understand why?” – Stiles pleads, hoping for an answer. He’s gonna go bonkers if they try to keep this up. He’s all about experimenting in aisle five next to the frozen yoghurts, but he doesn’t understand why he has to lie to Scott. Or why Derek has to lie to the pack. He's been guessing a lot, and he doesn’t like the assumptions. He’s trying to be rational here. “Why can’t we just tell them?”

Derek crosses his hands and looks away.

“Are you pouting? Seriously, you are pouting right now. Stop. Stop that.” Stiles walks around Derek, getting into his face.

“Why are you so fucking bent on keeping this secret?” He asks, grabing Derek's forearm.

“Am I too embarrassing for you? Is that it?” – He finally burst. He tried to reason with himself, that he’s being stupid and the world doesn’t revolve around him, but really, why else would someone not want his friends, family even, to know they’re dating? “ Or, what, you’re trying me on for a fit? Oh, here’s lonely Stiles, wonder if that could work out for me?" Stiles looks Derek in the eye. "It’s been three months, Derek, have you been dragging me around by my nose for three months?”

Derek frowns, looking at his shoes.

“So, what, you think this is fun for me?” – Stiles asks, seeing Derek’s jaw clench. He really didn’t want to do this, put this off until he thought Derek could warm up to him. Doesn’t seem like that’s in the picture. Derek’s just as locked in himself as in the beginning. It's like there's a wall between them. “You think I stopped lying to my dad just to start lying to my best friend? Answer me!”

Derek turns around and starts walking away and Stiles all but weeps and crawls after him. Instead he stands still, taking note of people staring at him.

He gulps, sniffs and turns in the other direction.

 

~6~

Stiles thinks back to when they sat in his Jeep on a weekend. It was snowing and cold, but they were having fun by simply driving around town.

Derek kept telling Stiles how it was a miracle that the Jeep had a working radio. Stiles told him to go screw himself and Derek asked if Stiles wanted to watch him.

As Stiles tried not to bang the car in a tree, the music changed to a familiar tune.

“ _Scotty doesn’t know, That Fionna and me Do it in my van every Sunday_ …”

Stiles sputtered, laughing hysterically as Lustra roared in the car.

Derek’s laugh was a wonderful thing, a full body movement, head thrown back, chest heaving and back arching.

Stiles started to sing to it and was surprised to find out that Derek joined in.

Stiles remembers it as their first real date. It was so easy and simple when he didn’t think the part about Scott would become so much drama later.

 

~7~

They really did stop.

God, he misses everything. Thinks, maybe he did screw this up. Maybe they were alright and it’s all in his head. Why couldn’t he just laugh along and be happy with Derek the way he is? Or was...

Then he decides he needs to tell Scott anyway. If Derek wants to be a stubborn knucklehead about this, if he thinks Stiles is not worth this bit of trouble, maybe it all really isn’t worth it.

At least he’ll stop lying to his best friend. Though Stiles still feels guilty about treating Scott the way he had been. Yeah, it really isn’t anybody’s business who he has or doesn’t have sex with, but he treated Scott badly.

And who cares if they ended it anyway, Scott deserves to know that his beta is a gigantic jackass.

With that thought Stiles presses the call button.

“Oh, hey, man.” – He hears his best buddy answer happily.

“Scott, hey, I gotta tell you something…” – Stiles starts apologetically.

“Sure, wait up a sec, just getting dressed, I’ll put you on speaker.” Scott's voice becomes more distant.

“Are you psyched for lacrosse practice or what?” – Scott chirps away.

“Scotty…” – Stiles doesn’t know how to tell him that he’s sorry and that maybe Derek should be sorry too.

“What’s with the sad tone? Oh,” – Stiles hears that disappointed note he’s gotten used to lately, “You’re not coming, are you?”

“’Course I am, man!” – Stiles says, feigning a smile. He really misses Scott with his happy go lucky attitude.

“Great!” – He cheers.

“Look, I’ve been meaning to tell you something.”

“Hey, I think I heard something.” – Scott says distractedly.

“This is important, dude, come on!” What is up with everybody brushing him off?

“Oh, hold up, is that's Derek’s car? Yeah, it’s him. I better see what he wants, call you bac-” Stiles hears rustling on the other side. He thinks Scott dropped the phone.

“Jesus, man, we have doors for that!” – Stiles hears. He’s still on speaker.

There’s more rustling after that.

Then Stiles hears Derek’s voice. “Scott, I love Stiles.”

Stiles is speechless and apparently so is Scott.

“ohhhkaaaay,” – he hears Scott say in an awkward tone. “Uh, does he know?”

Stiles hears nothing. He thinks maybe the call cut off but it didn’t.

“Look, I get that you don’t approve and I know you don’t think I’m worth it, and that Stiles needs someone better, less damaged, maybe more his age, but…”

“Woah, man, what’s gotten into you? And please don’t say demon, I don’t think I can live through another one.”

“Scott, I know he's your best friend, and you’re my alpha now too. I know that we’ve kept this from you, and Stiles really wanted to tell you, you can’t blame him, this is all on me, and I understand there will be consequences, please don’t take it out on him!”

Stiles gets whiplash from everything that Derek just said.

“Dude, calm down!” – Scott says in a worried voice. “It’s fine, whatever it is, it’s going to be fine.”

“No, it’s not…”

“What exactly is it that’s not fine?” – Scott says, wiping at his head.

“Stiles probably hates me right now after everything, but I thought if I told you, even if you told me to stay away, at least you two would be okay.”

“What? Stiles and I are fine, man, what are you talking about?”

“He really wanted to tell you, Scott. We’ve been together for a while, I just wanted it to last. I’m sorry. I knew you would just command me to get out of his life, but…”

“Okay, one, What? You and Stiles? Together? Oh my god, that’s why the pantry smelled… OH MY GOD IN MY HOUSE? REALLY?” – Scott shakes Derek by the shoulders furiously.

“Uh, that one did get out of hand-” – Derek says embarrassedly. Stiles isn't there to appreciate the double entandre.

“Don’t interrupt me, Derek, or so help me, I will hurt you,” – Derek hangs his head low. He expected this much.

“And two, why on Earth would I command anything? Wait, I can command you? That is awesome!”

Derek shrugs. When Laura found out about what an alpha could do, Derek was on laundry and dishes duty for a very long time.

“Right, focus, so three,” – Scott points three fingers at Derek, letting go of him finally, “I would never do that to Stiles. If he likes you, it’s not my business to but in. Why would I anyway?”

Derek tries to take it all in. Then he answers Scott’s question.“Scott, you are the Beacon Hills alpha. You control everything in this town starting from the moment you pushed through Deaton’s barrier. A true alpha, a true leader, and I can’t think of anyone I want more at my side. You’re young, and I’m here to give guidance if you need it. But you’re also Stiles’ best friend. And me? I’m the person who you hated most from the moment we met. I’m the one who took away maybe the last straw for you to be human again. I’m the one who is to blame for the grief of two families of kids that won't ever return. Maybe I’m the one to blame for what happened to Allison. Of course you should want to end it! And I would have to… I’d have to leave…” Derek chokes on the words.

He knows he would, because after he told Laura about Kate, she banned every other person from Derek’s sight. Derek was grateful for that back then, but losing Stiles, if Scott told him so? Derek couldn’t do anything about that. He didn’t want that. He was selfish.

The silence breaks as Stiles flies through the door.

“You stupid wolf!” – He cries out, barreling straight to them.

Scott moves out of his way.

“You really thought I’d let you?” Stiles bypasses Scott completely, and bunches up Derek’s shirt in his fist.

“I’ll let you know that no one, and I mean no one,” – he says, glancing at Scott, “can take away anything I care about.” He says, boiling in anger. “You couldn’t freaking tell me this?”

“I thought Scott would ban me from the pack. And you.” – Derek adds.

“You couldn’t even speak to me about your issues, but you could tell him you loved me?” – Stiles says, pushing at Derek, and smashes their mouths together. “Dumb wolf.”

“Yeah, I’m just gonna…” he sees Scott gesture at the door, “And stay out of the pantry!” – Scott yells before he walks out of his room.

“Stiles, I…”

“I know, you love me, and you’re sorry for making me lie to my bestie.”

Derek nods.

 

Stiles sighs. “Okay. I’m also sorry for making it kinda shitty in the end. I shouldn’t have yelled at you.” He pats Derek’s chest.

“Well. Now that you had your big reveal and Scotty knows…” – his hands slide behind Derek and Stiles grabs his ass, “wanna go to my place and have angry make up sex?” – He asks, wiggling his eyebrows.

Derek sweeps Stiles up in a hug, nuzzling his cheek.

"I'm taking that as a yes." Stiles says with a squeeze to his butt.

As they leave, Derek hears Scott say – “you should have kept it in the dark, I really, really didn’t need to know that.”

To that, Stiles stares him in the eye and says - “I was on the phone with you once when we were in bed.”

At Scott’s face of eternal terror Derek adds, “Church, really? You should’ve seen it coming, Scott.”

And it’s all back to normal. As much as normal goes for Beacon Hills.

 

 


End file.
